Quédate
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Se quedó en silencio un momento. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así. Un instinto extraño, protector, fraternal. Casi parental. —No. No me iré— Suspiró, tomándola de la mano. La sacó de ahí, llevándole de vuelta a la casa que no podía llamarse hogar."


**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, lenguaje soez, OOC me parece. No hay slash o incesto, sigue en paz.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

* * *

 **1**

Kenny

El color morado de sus manos caídas les indicó que esperar a que se levantase ya no tenía sentido.

—Casi doscientos días vivo.— Murmuró Karen. No estaba llorosa, pero tampoco faltosa de pena.

—Un medio año sin morir…— Kevin miró un segundo a su hermana, antes de regresar su vista al recién fallecido. —Es… genial, ¿no?—

La niña asintió. Con cierta dificultad pues había sido envuelta en dos abrigos y una bufanda, así como una ligera manta encima de las dos capas de ropa. Llevaba enferma más de tres meses, el clima maldito de las montañas no ayudaba en nada a su recuperación. La vergonzosa situación económica de la casa solo empeoraba las cosas.

El mayor de los tres le quitó la parka a Kenny, así como los zapatos. Cuando regresara los necesitaría. Camiseta o pantalones podían conseguir de donativos, e igualmente los que llevaba en ese momento estaban hasta los cojones. Llenos de manchas, algunos parches y demás.

—Ehm… ¿Ayúdame?—

De haberse tratado de alguien más fuerte, hubiera podido terminar el trabajo sin necesidad de asistencia, pero tristemente no lo era, así que Karen tenía que ayudar.

Puede que no fuese exactamente una suerte, pero era conveniente que fuese tan flaco. No era pequeño, pensó Kevin, no realmente. Un metro setenta y cuatro no es ser "pequeño" pero tal vez con una alimentación mejor hubiera sido considerablemente más alto.

Los tres estarían mejor, en realidad. Incluso, él solo podría cargarlo. _(O no estaría en necesidad de hacerlo)_

Más acostumbrados a la tarea de lo que les gustaría estarlo, entre ambos lo llevaron hacia un descampado al costado de la casa, donde la basura se acumulaba cada día más que el anterior. Un olor repugnante cubría todo, invitando a las personas a desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Era un buen lugar para dejar que las ratas hiciesen su trabajo. Una vez hubieron dejado a su hermano en el piso, las mismas se asomaron.

Kevin estaba yéndose cuando Karen le detuvo jalándole de la camisa.

—¿Te irás?—

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte a ver como se lo comen las ratas?—

—No hablo de eso.—

Se quedó en silencio un momento. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así. Un instinto extraño, protector, fraternal. Casi parental.

—No. No me iré— Suspiró, tomándola de la mano. La sacó de ahí, llevándole de vuelta a la casa que no podía llamarse hogar.

 **2**

Kevin

Karen entendió, quizás de la peor manera, que llorar no servía de nada en la mayor parte de los casos. No era frialdad, ni mucho menos indiferencia, simplemente ya no le hallaba sentido. O al menos en la casa de los McCormick no tenía utilidad alguna, no resolvía nada.

Como en aquel momento donde al regresar de la escuela junto a Kenny encontraron a su hermano mayor inconsciente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Llorar no habría ayudado a nadie.

—Este imbécil.— Masculló Kenny, tirando su mochila por ahí. Se acercó y le subió las mangas, para revisar si tenía llagas. Ella hizo lo propio, buscando en el piso algún indicio de lo que podría haberle pasado.

Y encontró algo. Sin habla, tanto por la sorpresa como por su garganta jodida, se levantó y le extendió a su hermano una jeringa que encontró en el piso.

—Mierda…— Susurró. No había manera de saber qué mierda se habría inyectado.

Suspiró y dejó el objeto por ahí. Luego lo echaría a la basura.

—Karen, abre la puerta de la habitación. Yo lo llevo. ¿Sí?— Ella asintió y fue a hacer lo indicado, de paso también moviendo algunos objetos que pudiesen dificultar el camino a la cama. Al salir, encontró una escena que quizás en otro contexto le habría sido cómica:

Kenny era incapaz de cargar a Kevin correctamente, casi cayéndosele en el intento de levantarlo de la silla. No era particularmente grande, de hecho apenas le ganaba por unos pocos centímetros y era tan enjuto como él mismo, pero si algo compartían, era la carencia de fuerza.

La menor se acercó y cogió uno de los brazos del mayor, indicándole silenciosamente al rubio que entre los dos lo llevarían hasta allá. Sin muchas más opciones y ante el peligro de que sus padres llegasen y lo encontrasen así, cosa que probablemente desencadenaría más problemas, este aceptó.

Detestaba tener que estar constantemente en aquel tipo de situaciones. Tener que ver a su hermano autodestruirse lentamente en la búsqueda de un desahogo momentáneo y que Karen sufriese por ello, que lo viese, que estuviese obligada a vivir en un entorno más que espantoso.

—E-es un idiota.—La escuchó. ¿Estaba llorando? —Me prom-metió que n-no se iría.—

Una vez lo dejaron en su cama, Kenny abrazó a su hermana, que sollozaba en silencio.

—…Sí, a mí también…—

 **3**

Karen

Para sus padres fue más fácil dejarla consumirse lentamente que llevarla al hospital y pagar las consecuencias de la negligencia parental. Y para sus hermanos fue más que imposible creerle cuando les decía que estaba mejorándose.

Pero lo peor fue cuando realmente pareció estarlo haciendo. El día anterior la niña se había divertido más que nunca en los columpios recién inaugurados del parque, junto a tantos otros mocosos. No parecía estar derrumbándose por dentro.

Al día siguiente ella ya no estaba.

A ambos les resultó horrorosamente fácil cargarla, tan pequeña y ligera como era ella. Sus mejillas carecían del tono rosado que las caracterizaba y sus labios, antes siempre curvos en una sonrisa, caían tan pálidos como la nieve que cubría todo el pueblo.

No había gente, la madrugada apenas empezaba, y ellos ya habían llegado al hospital, donde confirmaron su muerte. La gente solo se enteró cuando la policía llegó a la casa, buscando a Stuart y Carol McCormick.

Tal vez Karen siempre lo supo y jamás dijo nada. Tal vez terminó por creerse sus propias mentiras. _(Tal vez solo alcanzó a querer creerlas.)_

Kenny no tenía permitido entrar al cielo como para preguntarle, pues el suicidio al que recurrió casi una semana entera era considerado pecado y Kevin no tenía la capacidad de hablar con los muertos en otra cosa que no sean alucinaciones causadas por narcóticos.

Un mes después, todo, especialmente el dolor, se sentía reciente.

Cada día iban a visitarla, repasando las letras grabadas con el nombre de la pequeña. Hubiesen deseado un epitafio que le hiciese justicia, pero ya les habían prácticamente regalado todo el funeral.

El mayor de ambos, y ahora el nuevo tutor legar de su hermano, se levantó, con la intención de irse a olvidar ese pesado sentimiento con una inyección que quizás lo borraría también de aquel mundo.

Pero la voz de su menor lo detuvo.

—¿Te irás?—

Durante un momento recordó a Karen, sus promesas rotas y una época pasada en la que los ojos de Kenny brillaron como alguna vez los de la niña lo hicieron. Tal vez entonces los propios también lo habían hecho con el mismo fulgor de quien sigue con esperanzas de que la vida cambie, los problemas se resuelvan y las cosas mejoren.

—No… no me iré.— Contestó.

* * *

 **Notas/Extras:** Lo primero salió de un pensamiento raro que tuve, donde me di cuenta que si Kevin y Kenny podían tener una buena relación fraternal, ¿Por qué Kevin y Karen no? Algún lazo debe formarse en todo el rato que el chico se desaparece ¿no?... Lo demás vino después.

Me gustó la idea de que en algún momento todos se hayan "cargado" entre sí. ( _Y lo último... uh, bueno.)_


End file.
